ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:CBS Television Studios
From Vfd : CBS, Paramount Domestic Television, CBS Paramount Television, Paramount Network Television, DreamWorks, : January 27, 2006 - SFM * Articles with no relation to Trek, CBS had mainly biased information but has been removed. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 21:39, 24 January 2006 (UTC) :Comment: Added Dreamworks - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 23:02, 24 January 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' CBS but Delete the others. Vash The Stampede 05:46, 26 January 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' - No relation to 'trek?. MatthewFenton 23:18, 24 January 2006 (UTC) * Delete -- however, since we have NBC and UPN, I might lean towards keeping CBS. CBS was the station that aired the first run of TNG (at least in my local viewing area). At times it even ran against first run DS9 on NBC on the same time slot. For that matter, some areas that did not have a local UPN station ran the shows on FOX. Back during VOY's first run it aired on my local FOX station (and later ran ENT), and after I moved to the Grand Rapids (and before the local UPN station was established there) it appeared on oddball stations like PAX and FOX. Somehow I wouldn't doubt this arrangement was unique to Northern and Western Michigan and perhaps with some further support or confirmation, it might be worth noting these as valid broadcast stations, much like we have validated Spike TV for airing the re-runs of these series. My local FOX re-ran DS9 for several years while I was in college. --Alan del Beccio 23:33, 24 January 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' CBS and DreamWorks, as there is no Trek relevance there. Keep CBS Paramount Television and merge Paramount Domestic Television and Paramount Network Television into that article, as CBS Paramount Television is the new Trek license holder ( http://www.trektoday.com/news/190106_01.shtml) and the latter two articles are relevant to its history. -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 23:35, 24 January 2006 (UTC) **On second thought, Paramount Domestic Television and Paramount Network Television could probably be merged and redirected to Paramount Television and that article cleaned up to remove non-Trek relevant content per its talk page. -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 23:45, 24 January 2006 (UTC) *CBS currently owns Paramount (Paramount Television is now called CBS Paramount Television). So, keep CBS and CBS Paramount Television, delete or merge the rest. --From Andoria with Love 23:54, 24 January 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' CBS and CBS Paramount Television, merge and redirect Paramount Domestic Television and Paramount Network to Paramount Television, and delete DreamWorks. --Starchild |<''Talk''> 02:09, 25 January 2006 (UTC) * Merge these articles into a single or smaller group of articles that describes the various companies evolutions.. i'm at a loss of a good "top-level" descriptor, but maybe "Paramount" would be it.. **BTW, no network "aired" first run TNG or DS9 -- they were syndicated. In my area they ran on a FOX station, but they weren't FOX shows -- they could be run by any network that decided to buy the shows on a week to week basis, apparently it was NBC or CBS in Alan's area, but more often they were picked up by "independant" stations (with no network) -- so creating an article about CBS just because one or two CBS stations ran a first run TNG episode doesn't seem necessary. The only networks that have, to date, aired first-run Trek are UPN and NBC. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 02:22, 25 January 2006 (UTC) *'Comment' I found a link between CBS and trek: Gene Roddenberry first offered to CBS, but got declined. I know that its a small link, but it should be mentioned somewhere that CBS was part of Trek history. * New Addition - I have added SFM to the list, another unrelated TV article created by Logoboy. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 17:10, 27 January 2006 (UTC) :*SFM was previously deleted and therefore qualified as an immediate deletion. --From Andoria with Love 20:01, 27 January 2006 (UTC) *Again, I believe we should keep CBS Paramount Television, as they now hold the rights to new Star Trek series (maybe even merge Paramount Television with it). As for CBS, I suggest keeping that as a redirect to CBS Paramount Television. Delete Paramount Domestic Television and Paramount Network Television since both of those are the same as Paramount Television (now CBS Paramount Television) and I doubt anyone will do a search for "Paramount Domestic" or "Paramount Television", so there's no need to keep them as redirects. Lastly, definitely delete DreamWorks since Paramount only owns a portion of that company and no Trek has ever been produced or distributed under that company. --From Andoria with Love 04:02, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Merge suggestion Can we just merge all of the different "Paramount Television" entities on one page (for example CBS Paramount Television, and there might be others), basically writing an article about the history of PT? In that case, all articles should be merged on Paramount Television which now, for whatever reasons, is a redirect to the CBS article. If not, then either this page should be moved to Paramount Television, or that article be made a disambiguation page. -- Cid Highwind 09:39, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :Paramount Television became CBS Paramount Television and is CBS Paramount Television, hence why Paramount Television redirects to CBS Paramount Televison. We only need one article for the company, so this article should be merged with CBS Paramount Television, imo. --From Andoria with Love 10:26, 10 May 2006 (UTC) Well, something needs to be done, because the current situation is a little messy. Also, whatever it is that is done, it should include Paramount Television being either the page with all the information, or it being a redirect to the page with all the information, or it being a disambiguation page linking to all pages with all the information... ;) I don't know much about this Paramount situation, so if moving all information to the CBS article and keeping PT as a redirect is the best option, then so be it. -- Cid Highwind 12:44, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :I guess PT could become a disambiguation page, although "Paramount" (which, as you can see, currently redirects to Paramount Pictures) might be a better choice for that. The main problem is that CBS Paramount Television is Paramount Television, they just changed their name and ownership. Personally, I think Paramount Television should redirect to CBS Paramount Television, all info regarding the former PT should be placed there, and the Paramount redirect should be the disambiguation page. --From Andoria with Love 21:57, 10 May 2006 (UTC) ::There isn't much information on either page for the purposes of Memory Alpha, and since it is the same entity under a different name, I think merging them would be the best solution. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 22:34, 10 May 2006 (UTC) Details removed I removed the following details because it just seemed a bit much to note that one division is a division of another division of another division, etc. etc. Wikipedia is there for that. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:57, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::More recently, the name and logo were changed to ''CBS Paramount Network Television, a division of CBS Television Distribution, itself a division of CBS Corporation, which is in turn controlled by National Amusements.'' :Ownership of Star Trek seems convoluted enough (at first) that I thought the explanation useful. As I understand it: :* National Amusements (Wikipedia entry) the private company owned by Sumner Redstone that controls both CBS & Viacom: :** CBS Corporation, which owns :*** CBS Television Distribution (Wikipedia entry), and :*** CBS Paramount Network Television, which owns Star Trek :** Viacom, which owns :*** Paramount Pictures, which licenses the film rights from CBS Paramount Network Television :Having just looked again online, I am not sure how the two CBS divisions are related. Is one under the other, or are they siblings? —MJBurrage(T• ) 00:26, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Actually, I think how it goes is: *'National Amusements', which controls ** CBS Corporation, which includes *** CBS Studios, which includes **** CBS Paramount Television, which includes ***** CBS Paramount Network Television ***** CBS Paramount Domestic Television ***** CBS Paramount International Television ***** Kings World --From Andoria with Love 00:37, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :According to this CBS site, CBS Television Distribution is King World Productions, CBS Paramount Domestic Television, CBS Paramount International Television and CBS Home Entertainment, all merged into one (primarily distribution) division. :While according to this CBS page, CBS Paramount Network Television is the primary production division :Neither page states whether one division controls the other, just that they are part of CBS Corporation. :Interestingly for this discussion the CBS Television Distribution page says that it handles the Star Trek franchise. —MJBurrage(T• ) 00:56, 13 January 2008 (UTC) : And just to make things more complicated; according to Wikipedia:CBS Broadcasting Inc. (the correct name for CBS Studios) CBS Broadcasting Inc. is a separate division from CBS Paramount. So we have: :* National Amusements, which controls :** CBS Corporation, which includes :*** CBS Broadcasting Inc. - the network, which we have listed at CBS Studios :*** CBS Paramount Network Television – which as a former division of Paramount Pictures owns/owned Star Trek. :**** CBS Paramount International Television – according to this CBS page this is now a subdivision of CBS Paramount Network Television, despite also being listed as founding component part of the separate CBS Television Distribution :*** CBS Television Distribution – Formed from King World Productions, CBS Paramount Domestic Television, CBS Paramount International Television, and CBS Home Entertainment. This division now manages the Star Trek franchise. :** Viacom (current), which includes :*** Paramount Pictures, which licenses the film rights from CBS Paramount Network Television :—MJBurrage(T• ) 02:53, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Ok, my head just exploded. :P Seriously, though, you're right: CBS Television Distribution owns the distribution rights for the Trek TV franchise; CBS Paramount Network Television (which was only briefly known as CBS Paramount Television) owns production rights for any new Trek TV series. In other words, CBS Paramount produced the shows, and CBS Television Distribution distributes them. CBS Television Distribution (according to Wikipedia) is a merger of CBS Paramount Domestic Television, CBS Paramount International Television, and King World Productions. So those three no longer exist, with the possible exception of the international division which might be a subdivision of CBS Paramount Network Television. I'm going to assume that's a mistake. As for CBS Broadcasting, it's at CBS Studios because that's the label they carry on merchandising. It should probably be moved to CBS Broadcasting, but that's something to discuss later. --From Andoria with Love 08:25, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Name Does any one have a source for when CBS Paramount Television changed its name to CBS Paramount Network Television? —MJBurrage(T• ) 00:26, 13 January 2008 (UTC) CBS quietly dropped the Paramount name and logo for good Hi there. I'm new to Memory Alpha. It has been four years since the old Viacom changed its name to CBS Corporation and created a new spin-off company that bears the Viacom name and owns Paramount Pictures. It also has been three years since CBS merged CBS Paramount Network Television Entertainment (created in 2004 before the Viacom split by the merger between CBS Productions and Paramount Network Television), Paramount Domestic Television and CBS Paramount International Television (created in 2004 before the Viacom split by the merger between CBS Broadcasting International and Paramount International Television) to form the entire CBS Paramount Television Group. On September 26, 2006, the CBS Corporation merged CBS Paramount Domestic Television, CBS Paramount International Television and King World Productions into the newly-renamed CBS Television Distribution by dropping the Paramount name and logo from the new distribution unit. The Paramount name and logo were still used for the CPTV group and its production arm CBS Paramount Network Television until 2009, when both the group and production arm were renamed CBS Television Studios with the launch of a "new" international distribution arm: CBS Studios International, and CBS Television Distribution became just a domestic distribution arm. This year marks the end of the Paramount name on television for good. Paramount Home Entertainment still hadles home entertainment distribution rights for the CBS Television Studios library of shows, including the Star Trek franchise produced by CTS' predecessors.DonDonP1 21:21, 22 May 2009 (UTC)